


Spencer Spoil Hanna Oneshots

by SpencerMarin (Spanna)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Spencer Hastings Hanna Marin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanna/pseuds/SpencerMarin
Summary: Just enjoy!





	1. Screw You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna pulls the fire alarm at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update when I get 10 comments on this.

Spencer Hastings pulls up in front of her Daughter/lover's school.

 

She gets out of the car and she walks into the elementary school.

 

She walks into the classroom and Hanna is sitting down.

 

Spencer: Hanna, come here.

 

Teacher: DO NOT MOVE! STAY YOUR ASS IN THAT CHAIR!

 

Spencer glares at her ex boyfriend, as he gets up out of the chair and walks over to her.

 

Spencer: Don't yell at my daughter like that, ever again Caleb.

 

Caleb: Spencer, Hanna is a brat!

 

Spencer: Excuse me?

 

Caleb: That's right, I said it. Now don't get me wrong, she is my daughter and I love her. But she needs to have her ass beat and you will not do that!

 

Spencer: Hanna is just fine.

 

Caleb: Oh, really? Do you know, what she did?

 

Spencer: No, Caleb? What did she do, amuse me?

 

Hanna: He hit me Mommy!

 

Spencer: What, who? Who hit you?

 

Hanna: Caleb.

 

Caleb: Hanna, shut up!

 

Spencer: Don't tell her to shut up, you put your hands on my daughter?

 

Caleb: Our daughter and yes I did. She needs some discipline.

 

Spencer: Caleb... Tell me what she did, before I punch you.

 

Caleb: She pulled the fire alarm, and she's lucky that I didn't tell the principle or she would be expelled.

 

Spencer: Wait a minute. You hit Hanna, because she pulled a fire alarm?

 

Caleb: That's against the rules, Spencer!

 

Spencer: putting your hands on a ten year old child that you have not taken care of since she was 2 months old, that is against the law! Come on, Hanna!

 

Hanna gets up and she walks over to her.

 

Hanna: Am I...

 

Spencer: No! You're not grounded!

 

Caleb: See, that's what I'm talking about.

 

Spencer: Screw you, Caleb. This is what I'm talking about.

 

She gives him a right hook and he falls down to the floor.

 

Spencer: Let's go Hanna.

 

They walk out of the classroom.


	2. You Have No Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna burns down a old folks home.

Spencer is sitting down, when she hears a knock at her door.

 

She sighs as she gets up off of the couch, and walks over to the door.

 

She unlocks it, before opening it.

 

Hanna is standing there, with five police officers.

 

Her girlfriend has done so many things, she has become friends with all five of them.

 

Because the five of them, Toby, Ezra, Caleb Lucas and Mike always get called for Hanna wrong and stupid decisions.

 

Spencer glares at Hanna and the blonde puts her head down.

 

Spencer: What did she do this time, officers?

 

Mike: She stole a car miss.

 

Ezra: And she broke her best friend's fingers, be ready when Byron and Ella come knocking on your door at 4 in the morning.

 

Caleb: And let's not forget that she burned down a old folks home.

 

Toby: We haven't called our chief yet.

 

Spencer: So?

 

Caleb: What?

 

Spencer: So, you have no proof.

 

Caleb: We have plenty of proof, people in that block took 4 photos of her holding the lighter.

 

Ezra: If you think that she's not going to juvie for this, you're wrong.

 

Spencer: Let me see the photos.

 

Lucas pulls them out and she takes them out of his hand.

 

Spencer: Hanna, sweetie go get my lighter. Hanna nods before running into the apartment.

 

Lucas: I hope that it wasn't one of your lighters, that she used.

 

Spencer: No, Lucas I brought her her own lighter.

 

Hanna comes to the door, with a lighter in her hand.

 

Hanna: I got it mom.

 

Spencer takes the lighter and she lights it.

 

Spencer: Like I said before, you have no proof.

 

Before any if them can stop her, she sets the photos on fire before throwing them on the ground.

 

Her and Hanna stomp the fire out and they look at the officers.

 

Spencer: Where's your proof, now?

 

Mike: We have her lighter with her finger prints on it.

 

Spencer: Oh.

 

She pulls a lighter out from her pocket.

 

Spencer: You mean the one that the rookie gave to me, when he handed me the photos.

 

Caleb: Really, Lucas?

 

Mike: Are you kidding me?

 

Spencer: My mother is the chief, and she is not going to believe five officers over her daughter and her granddaughter.

 

She slam the door in they're faces, before locking the it.


End file.
